Spawn
Albert "Al" Simmons, AKA Spawn, is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 10th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Kratos VS Spawn, where he fought against Kratos from the God of War series. History Special Forces Al Simmons was a skilled assassin. He proved time and time again that he was the best of the best. But until the morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanently (the official way of stating that he killed him). After being sent to Hell for his crimes, he met the demon Malebolgia, who made a deal with him. If Al agreed to become captain of Hell's army, he would be reborn to see his wife again. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But eventually, the demon tricked him, and Spawn was left with a fate far worse than death. From that day, Spawn swore revenge, and has become one of the most dangerous Hellspawn in history. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 450 lbs. *Skilled Assassin *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Durability *Composed of Necroplasm *Regeneration Healing Leetha of the 7th House of K *Symbiotic Suit *Limited by Imagination *Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc. *Has a Mind of its own *Feeds off Necroplasm or Natural Evil Energies Magic *Can alter matter *Communicate with animals *Flight & Teleportation *Necroplasm Projection *Healing the sick & even resurrecting the dead *Elemental Control Expert Marksman *Weapon of Choice *Least Effective Weapons *Skilled with all types Specific Weaknesses *Magic Necroploasm *Holy Weapons forged in Heaven *His Dwindling amount of Necroplasm *Can only die through Beheading DBX Spawn appeared in Season 1 of DBX, where he fought against Alucard from the Hellsing series and won. Spawn reappeared in Season 4, where he fought Venom from Marvel Comics and won. Gallery Spawn.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Spawn (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DBX flying_spawn_by_aestheticreations.jpg|Spawn flying marcellus-barnes-2-spawnguns.jpg|Spawn's guns Agony_(1P_&_2P).png|Spawn's axe Trivia *Spawn is the first Image Comics character to appear. *Spawn is one of the few combatants that could be considered immortal. However his immortality does have its limits, which is probably why he was allowed to fight. *Spawn is the fifth non-Marvel/DC comic book character to appear, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael, and with the next five being Bucky O'Hare, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck, The Shredder and The Mask. *Spawn is the second comic book character to fight a video game character, after Leonardo, and with the next nine being Thor, Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine, The Joker, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck, Ultron, Black Widow and Black Canary. *Spawn is the first black character to appear, with the next seven being Zack the Black Ranger, Balrog, TJ Combo, Black Panther, Afro Samurai, Miles Morales and Static. **He is also the first black character to win, with the next two being TJ Combo and Black Panther. *Spawn is the sixth combatant to return to DBX, after Master Chief, Amy Rose, Wolverine, Ryu and Mega Man, and with the next four being Link, Sasuke Uchiha, Batman and Iron Man. **He is the fourth to win both times, after Wolverine, Ryu and Mega Man. References * Spawn on Wikipedia * Spawn on Spawn Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Demons Category:Mascots Category:Gods Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Reality warpers Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:DBX Victor Category:Gun Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:African-American Category:Flying combatants Category:Axe users Category:Superheroes